


it's way too easy (falling in love)

by simplekalzone



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And in love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, ImAllexx - Freeform, M/M, Texting, They're cute, for fun, it's fantastic, like.. so fluffy, memeulous - Freeform, texting au, their relationship through texts, title from mxtmoon song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplekalzone/pseuds/simplekalzone
Summary: texting au in which alex and george recently moved in together and aren't that close... until they are, of course!or the completely self-indulgent fic i made for fun. that's it! radical.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	it's way too easy (falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is for fun! i had a blast writing this short little fic, and could possibly write more of them in the future..
> 
> texting au's, while albeit can be lazy, are super entertaining to write. they also give me an excuse to write in lowercase letters without feeling like an edgy teenager!!! anyway, hopefully you have a blast reading it!!
> 
> (and the teary eyed emoji (u know the one) won't show up so a bitch had to write it out... don't judge!!)

**george**   
**7:28 pm**

film w me?

what about

i'm gonna play poptropica!!!  
hello

what the hell is pop tropical  
and when did u start filming games

you'll find out when we film :-)  
new fun stuff eh

okay  
fine  
gimme a sec to grab my mask

YAY  
hurry i'm so eager

weirdo

_(it's their fourth or fifth video together. while they both feared it would be awkward, the banter and laughs naturally flowed.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**10:56 am**

wanna film a stupid video

with you? no way  
i don't film w nonces

fuck off  
you have no choice

ugh

we start in 5

give me a minute  
i was eating

you can eat after alex  
it's not even lunch yet

snack

_(alex takes ten minutes to finish his orange. george can't help but be amused.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**george!**   
**2:02 am**

turn down your music

is it really that loud?

i can hear lorde breathing  
and really? lorde??

ummm  
don't disrespect her like that

did you turn the volume up  
u knob  
i'm trying to sleep!!

it's 2 in the morning!  
i thought you'd already be asleep

up late editing  
what's your excuse for still being up  
and obnoxiously listening to music out loud

couldn't sleep  
i'll put headphones on

thank u

ur turn for shopping tomorrow?

ya  
did ya make me a list of what u want

yep  
on the counter

cool  
goodnight alex

night george :)

_(george falls asleep immediately. alex still can't sleep and decides to go live. george rolls his eyes the next day when alex stumbles out of his room at 2:00 pm.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george!**   
**11:21 am**

film a vid?

yep  
coming

_(they film. it's great.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george!**   
**6:18 pm**

eboys video filming time!!

ugh  
don't feel like it

stop playing fifa for three seconds  
they're fun to film!!!

as if fifa dumb

offended  
u love it  
but idc come

>:-(

no  
james getting impatient

FINE  
but  
i'm not betting a cent

sounds like a sore loser to me

shut up

now will is getting mad :-0

_(will n james give george shit. alex defends him. george ends up losing five quid.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george!**   
**1:58 pm**

alex??  
where the hell is my mask  
and where r u

i'm at james  
and it's in the wash

what

what??  
you never clean that thing  
you owe me a thanks

...  
thanks.. i guess?

you're welcome big man

why're u at james

podcast

for hours?

and to just chill!  
as friends do

ok  
when will you be back?

idk  
i'm just going w the flow

just  
don't make a lot of noise when u come back  
i'm filming

sure sure

_(alex gets back hours later. george is no longer filming, but doesn't come out of his room until dinner.)_   
  
  
  


**george!!**   
**7:12 pm**

film?

ya  
what about?

discord w gang

epicly

_(it's one of their funniest videos yet. george cracks up every time alex changes his name.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george!!**   
**6:31 pm**

bro  
what do u wanna eat

for dinner

ya  
i'm gonna get takeaway

uh  
i don't care

choose!!

but i will eat ANYTHING george

anything, huh

sure  
as long as you're paying :-)

god  
fine  
get ready for cheap food then

i said i'd eat anything  
i trust you (teary eyed emoji)

ew  
fuck off w that emoji

(seven teary eyed emojis)

i'll kick you out

(two teary eyed emojis)  
(one more teary eyed emoji)

alex >:(

okay  
okayyy  
i'll stop

thank you  
i'll be back in 20

gotcha  
(teary eyed emoji)

make it thirty

_(george brings back their regular in twenty minutes. alex promises to get food next time.)_   
  
  
  


**george (two teary eyed emojis)**   
**4:19 pm**

tell james to move his foot

...ur kidding rigjt  
why the hell r u texting me  
ur sitting five feet from me!!!

his foot is v annoying  
taking up all my space

tell him then

no u

why would i do it alex

cause u think i'm the coolest guy ever?

mm nope

cause u want to make people happy?  
especially me?

nope that's not quite it either

aw man  
NOW ITS BOTH FEET  
when will the torture end

when this round of fifa is over probably

fuck off  
bastard  
smiling all evil n shit

what!  
no....  
:D

georgeeeee

oh sorry i gotta get something to drink

DONT LEAVE ME HERE

byee alex!

sod off

i am loser

_(george gets something to drink, then something to eat, and then uses the bathroom. by the time he's back, james' feet are off alex, who gives george the middle finger.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george (two teary eyed emojis)**   
**9:13 am**

wanna go shop for groceries?

!!!!

is that a yes

absolutely  
we just leveled up huh

pardon

our relationship  
we've never shopped together before

okay nvm

NO  
i'm still coming  
you can't take it back >:-[

don't tempt me then

so we're still going!

ya  
you make things interesting  
doofus

don't make me use it

????

(teary eyed emoji)

oh fuck off

leaving soon??

ya, 20 min  
gotta finish this quick thing

yes sir

_(george sticks to the list, while alex picks up anything and everything that seems interesting. george makes him put most of it back.)_   
  
  
  
  
  


**george** ☺️  
 **8:56 pm**

oi  
we going out tonight right

ya  
will n james stoping here first?

yepp

ready to get laid al

you better not bring anyone home  
don't wanna hear it

the night is young!

georgee  
no

what don't wanna be my wingman

like you need one m8

ah stop  
what do i wear

idk  
whatever

not v enthusiastic are we

just tired

why don't you stay home?

need to get out  
and alcohol

makes sense

will said they're here in 10

come help me pick something to wear

god  
never inviting u out again 😣

can i wear ur gucci shirt

which one 😚

_(alex tries to restrain the blush threatening to bloom across his face when george comes out of his room in alex's shirt. george doesn't notice.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**g :-)**   
**3:45 am**

george  
i live in spain  
but the s is silent

this is why u need to go to bed  
at normal hours  
like normal people

we blame society, but  
we ARE society

wat

they laugh at me because i'm different  
but  
i laugh at them  
because they're all the same

oh  
you're on reddit  
or tumblr

at my funeral don't cry  
i've been dead inside for a long time  
and y'all didn't care ✊✊

that's deep  
are you in ur feels little man

i am not little  
but i am bored

want a solution?

ya

sleep 😀

that emoji is so passive aggressive  
and that's so boring no

ur insufferable

always  
that's why u love me

gay

i am!!

no alex ur bi  
don't bi erase yourself

we love an ally

k

we stopped looking for the monsters  
under our bed cause we realized...  
they were inside us all along

...ur gonna do this all night huh

morning technically

well  
i was about to rewatch a movie  
if you want to join and not sleep

what movie!?

shawshank redemption

u kno the way to a mans heart

ya  
and if that didn't sell u  
i got the fluffiest blanket in the world

you drive a hard bargain

i'm pressing play

coming!!!!!!!!!!

_(alex almost trips as he runs to george's room. by the end of the movie, they're both crying cuddled up together as the sun begins to rise.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**WILLNE #2**   
**1:41 pm**

i'm fucking simping will  
like  
like a 14 yr old girl

ur simping for will?

no fuck  
that was meant FOR will

alex elmslie  
who are you simping for

nobody  
wasn't meant for you anyway george  
i forgot to change ur contact name

boo hoo  
tell me

hm  
no

wait so will knows ?!?!

don't even think about it  
it's nobody

oh well if it's no one then  
i'll just ask to make sure  
no big deal

george :-(

hm  
then just tell me

i'm not simping for anyone!!

sure

it was just a joke  
about james charles vid  
to will  
so

you should've just said that  
idiot :-)

well

will just sent a video of him laughing?

bastard  
don't respond :-(

weirdo

_(alex reprimands will for being a traitor. will claims alex walked right into it, and will not stop laughing.)_   
  
  
  
  


**georg :-)**   
**2:17 pm**

where are you?  
i have stellar news

i'm shopping

we just got food like yesterday

..we ran out of cookies

how pathetic

what'd u wanna tell me then

OH  
remember when we went out clubbing

vaguely  
got shit faced remember

unfortunately i do  
but anyway  
remember that girl i danced with?

yes

well apparently when we were dancing  
she must've slipped her # in my pockets  
cause i was finally gonna wash that jacket  
and BOOM  
paper falls out

oh damn

so i texted her  
and her name is maggie  
and we have a date for this weekend

woah

that's all u got??!!

sorry hard to text and shop

anyway haven't texted the boys yet  
wanted to tell ya first

that's epic george

i know!!!  
i can't wait to see her

sorry i gtg, just got back to the car  
see you

alright  
also was thinking of filming  
a reddit vid later  
if ur interested

sure

_(george proceeds to tell will n james, both congratulating more energetically than alex had. alex sits in his car for ten minutes before driving back home, wiping away his tears as music blares.)_   
  
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**9:23 pm**

u mind being a bit more quiet?  
trying to sleep

oh sorry

and maybe put headphones on  
love maggie's voice but it's a bit  
much.

lmao sure  
ur already sleeping?!?

long day i guess

oh okay  
goodnight al

_(alex is fucked. when he hears george laugh again, a bit softer now, he digs his head under his covers. he tries not to imagine punching maggie in the face.)_   
  
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**2:18 pm**

hey  
i gotta pick up some batteries for my camera  
wanna come?

oh can't  
hanging out w mags

mags?  
oh maggie  
epic

_(alex drives to the store alone.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**12:12 am**

hey alex, u okay?  
feel like you've been quiet  
these past few weeks

ya  
i'm okay

you sure?  
you can talk to me if you want

just feeling a bit drained ig  
nothing to worry about

okay..  
wanna watch a movie??

thanks but  
i think i'm going to nap

o okay

_(george stares at the texts for a few minutes, a frown on his face. maggie asks to hang out later. george can't bring himself to want to.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**7:32 pm**

before you ask  
i'm at wills w james

what  
whyyy

cause uh you had company

maggie? oh  
you could've stayed

didn't want to hear anything  
it's not the biggest apartment

lmao  
i didn't shag her al

ok

do you not like her or something?

what?? she's fine

it's just  
you always get so weird  
when she's around

i just don't know her

you could get to know her.

ok

god you're frustrating

what the fuck do you want me to say

how you actually feel?  
you're always so fucking guarded

who cares?

me, you knob  
we're practically best friends at this point

i'm not drunk enough for this

you're drinking?  
how do you plan on getting back

i wasn't planning on it  
will said i could stay

..okay  
maggie's gonna stay the night then

that's wonderful thank u

and maybe i will shag her

george? wtf  
alex just threw his phone down  
and locked himself in the bathroom

piss off will  
or james

it's will  
the fuck happened?

nothing  
he's just been acting weird lately  
"tired" or whatever

okay well  
he was crying, so  
maybe be a bit more nice about it

shit  
crying?

ya

fuck

oi you were talking about maggie??

shit don't read our texts prick

sorry just..  
no wonder he was fuming

why doesn't he like her??

don't ask me

whatever  
just, make sure he's good ya?  
and tell him i'm sorry

mate i'd rather you tell him yourself  
but it'll probably calm him down, so

_(george politely asks maggie to leave. he tries to edit a video, but the image of alex crying because of him seems to be burned in his head. james gets alex out of the bathroom, and will tells him that george is an oblivious wanker. and that he's sorry.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george**   
**5:29 pm**

i think  
when u get back from getting dinner  
we should get ice cream

what's the occasion??

nothing really..  
washed my mask  
uploaded a vid  
broke up w maggie..

wait what

ya i decided to keep washing the mask  
after you did it the first time  
it smells good okay?

no  
well i mean that's great and lovely  
but you broke up w her?????

yep  
idk. kinda wasn't interested in her anymore  
felt really bad but.

oh sorry george :-(

aw it's all good  
i'm honestly doing pretty good  
so ice cream????

ya ya ya  
of course☺️

damn  
when's the last time you used an emoji?

wasn't in an emoji mood

well i'm glad ur in it now

(teary eyed emoji)

nvm nvm nvm take it back

too late (two teary eyed emojis)

_(george isn't quite sure why, but he can't stop smiling. alex knows exactly why he's smiling uncontrollably all the way home.)_   
  
  
  


**g man** 😀😀  
 **3:07 am**

allll  
alex  
i cant sleep entertain me!

**3:14 am**

offended  
the one night i can't sleep you decide to sleep?

**3:17 am**

maybe i'll just wake you up

**3:20 am**

couldn't bring myself to do it  
you probably look really cute n peaceful  
as, yknow, our fans would say

**3:32 am**

you know  
if you were in my position  
you would spam me w reddit posts  
or something  
maybe it's time for REVENGE

**3:39 am**

okay so i couldn't find anything good  
so you're safe for now

**3:52 am**

ok  
actually going to sleep now  
thanks for nothing  
and  
me and james decided we're filming eboys tmw  
ya james had to keep me company  
cause you wouldn't ..  
also if james tells you anything about anything  
don't believe him  
he's a cocky prick  
gn al :-p

_(george does go to sleep, woken up hours later when he hears a muffled laugh from alex's room. he can't help but grin as he drifts slowly back to sleep. alex rereads the texts twice. or thrice.)_   
  
  
  


**g man** 😀😀  
 **8:45 am**

shit george  
come here immediately

what??  
what happened al

need you here NOW

you're fucking scaring me  
lemme finish pissing  
are you okay???????????

GEORGE  
it's a huge spider it won't leave 😭😭

r u serious

YES PLEASE HELP ME

...  
no deal w it baby

don't call me that  
and please i can't it's so big

that's what she said  
get rekt

i'm gonna have nightmares for weeks

UGH  
fineee  
i'm coming

my hero

you owe me

_(george wanted to save the spider but alex begged for no mercy. george was finding it harder and harder everyday to say no to alex, even for the smallest things.)_   
  
  
  
  


**georgie** 😀😀  
 **6:01 pm**

just leave me alone george  
i'm sorry

alex please just open the fuxking door  
why are you sorry????

??  
hm let me think  
we were just watching shitty youtube videos  
and i fucking  
kissed you

and then ran away  
and locked yourself in ur room

ya  
look  
it was totally uncalled for  
i'll understand if you want me to move out

i do NOT want u to

then please just  
fucking forget about what happened  
it was weird and youre straight and we live together

al

i just need to like  
cry it out and sleep, so  
please leave me alone

alex  
please don't cry  
it physically hurts me when you do

stop being so fucking nice

no  
i'm not going to stop  
you aren't even letting me talk

because it's just gonna fuck me up  
even more

no just listen  
alex  
YOU ran away from ME  
i was super on board w the kissing thing

wait  
what???

ya..  
i broke up w maggie because i like you  
and i force you to shop w me cause i like you  
i wake up in the morning cause i like YOU  
fuck al  
how can you not see it  
even i can't ignore it anymore

are you kidding??  
how could you not notice how much i simp for u  
will knew for crying out loud  
the bastard was obnoxious bout it

that's why you confide in james  
like me

so  
you're for real??  
about.. the kissing and gay stuff

so much ya  
like  
i've never thought about it before  
but  
kissing you sounds pretty fucking rad rn  
ever since you started living here..  
i couldn't help but notice how FFKING  
beautiful u are  
inside and out  
god ur making me cheesy elmslie

shut up  
you're making me cry now

no :-(

they're happy tears  
shocked nd surprised  
but happy :-)

open the fucking door u wanker

(two teary eyed emojis) ☺️☺️  
  


_(alex unlocks his door, to which george tackles him back down on his bed. both laugh giddily, and before long are kissing again. while neither quite knows what will happen next, they can't help but feel like they're floating.)_   
  
  
  
  


☺️💘💘  
 **1:33 pm**

will won't stop asking about it

what on earth u talking bout

the hickey dumbass

ooooooh  
hehe  
my b

ya obviously  
fucking idiot

oi  
don't act like u didn't love it

🖕🖕🖕

what'd you tell him

ran into the door  
he didn't buy it  
so...

..what!!

since we decided not to tell em yet  
i sort of  
maybe  
said thatihadarandomhookup??

no WAY did he buy that

well he dropped it regardless  
the mask covers it for the vid anyway

i should make it more noticeable next time then

absolutely not  
it's my turn asshole

i'm down

glad it wasn't from a random hookup  
<3

brb crying

_(while will let george's mystery hickey slip from his mind, he couldn't help but stay worried for alex. he hoped he wasn't too crushed about george's escapades. little did he know, alex was waiting patiently at home to welcome george w another kiss.)_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


☺️💘💘  
 **9:45 am**

alexxxx  
your video  
so cute

george  
it was about FURRIES

not them  
YOU  
fuck you looked good

wish i could say the same for you  
but ur stupid mask...

stop let's refocus on you

wait almost done  
your voice is shaggable alone though

i love your longer hair  
suits you

i need a haircut badly

i won't allow it  
how would i play w your hair then??

:-(  
come play w it now then  
i'm tired and want cuddles

i would but  
i can't get up  
your video: paralyzed me

this is so SAD  
beat your paralysis  
for me (teary eyed emoji)

it's your fault i'm not there now!!

i was doing a live!  
can't exactly be chillin in ur lap

excuses excuses  
could've come back after  
to sleep w me

i conked out  
PLEASEEEEE  
cuddle me :-( it's in ur contract

as roommates or boyfriends?

both :-D

fine you tosser  
omw 🏃♂️🏃♂️🏃♂️

yay george

_(seconds later alex heard footsteps come running towards his room. his heart felt full and body warm at the idea of spending all day in bed w george.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george** ☺️💘💘  
 **1:23 pm**

wanna grab lunch

yesssss

_(they got lunch. that's it that's the text.)_   
  
  
  
  


**george** ☺️💘💘  
 **8:32 pm**

i wanna shag you rotten  
💞💞😋😜😎

i mean yeah  
but also ????

sorry  
was will

oh ..  
so you DONT wanna shag me rotten?

big ha ha

correct response 😎  
whyd will do that anyway

i hate trying to read his mind but  
prolly trying to get us together

oh god gross  
i'm gonna fuxking vomit  
🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢

ew stop that's fucking gay  
anyway he DEF saw my contact for you..

and? he knows my name

it's not JUST your name

WHAT is it then  
curious now...

..nothing nvm  
oooo gotta go film w him now yikes

aw come on  
i'll tell u what ur name is in my phone  
since it's Such a big deal <3 <3

:-(  
okay  
it's "george ☺️💘💘"  
v cheesy and sappy and mushy

that's adorable  
seriously what the fuck

and???? what's yours then

al <3

super cute george

anything for you al

okay i ACTUALLY have to go film now

tell will i said hi  
and he sucks

you got it g

_(alex grinned as he slipped his phone in his pocket. will stood across from him w his arms crossed. "you need to tell him eventually alex." alex shrugged nonchalantly_ _, trying to appear less whipped than he was.)_  
  
  
  
  
  


**g** ☺️💘💘  
 **12:01 pm**

don't you think it's weird

yes

shut up  
you don't even know what i'm gonna say

which is weird

...  
anyway  
isn't it weird that  
will thinks i fancy you?? but doesn't , like  
know we're together?

omg  
you fancy me??????  
that's super embarrassing

oh like you don't fancy me

true  
guilty 😔

he keeps telling me to make a move  
but i already have !!!

what, you wanna tell him?  
that we're together??

maybe?? i don't know

i think they're getting suspicious anyway  
even the fans

the fans are always suspicious

yeah but  
they keep commenting bout  
how fondly you look at me :-)

if it wasn't for your fucking mask  
they'd see ur heart eyes!!!!

uh huh  
nyways  
whatever you want to do i'm down  
<3<3<3

they don't know you're ...  
not straight though

don't care  
as long as ur by my side

(two teary eyed emojis)  
why are you always so cute when you're away

i'm just at my parents for an evening!  
and not cute i'm manly 😑

sure  
but telling them feels scary  
like i know they won't be mean or weird  
but.. idk :(

that's chill  
no pressure to do anything al  
as long as i can snog you

maybe we won't tell them  
but act like we do when theyre not around  
in front of em?

like cuddling and being sappy n shit  
while they're in the room?

ya  
maybe?? if you want? if that's chill

how long do you think it'll take  
for them to figure it out

they're thick  
but are they that thick?

mm  
yes definitely

so you don't mind like being gay around them

as long as it's w the cat man  
you're getting all my pussies 😍

uggh FUCK OFF

might change ur contact  
"my cat man"  
gonna call you that in bed

we r breaking up  
absolutely awful behavior

you can't i'm too whipped  
i bet will never figures it out  
and james knows in the first min

cause of wills square head  
his last brain cell bounces around  
and his one good thought is when the dvd logo  
when it hits the corner of the tv

mate that was poetry  
gotta send that to the gc

✨✨✊

_(days later, even though he feels like he's going to throw up, alex leans casually on george at will's as they discuss what food they want for dinner. george grabs onto his hand and squeezes gently. despite this new change, james claps the both of them on the back, will muttering something along the lines of 'fucking finally'. alex grins as he pushes his face into the crook of george's neck, his nerves washing away.)_   
  
  
  
  


**g** ☺️💘💘  
 **7:13 pm**

i've got a banger vid  
and i choose YOU  
to be in it :-D

nothing would make me happier  
just getting out of the shower  
what's it about

it's a gaming video

oh ya?

yep  
the game is  
we look at what cat we want to adopt

that's an expensive game

nothing me and my gucci man can't handle  
right love??

george or money??  
easiest choice ever

stoppp

my MONEY DICKHEAD

oi we could find the cat of our dreams  
raise him together..

in our small ass flat

come onnn  
maybe you'll change ur mind after the video  
!!???????!!!!

ok i'm coming... but don't expect anything

of course not!  
ly al

ly g

_(alex knew he was foolish to think he could say no to george when face to face. which is how weeks later, alex is grudgingly refilling bean's bowl (their cat. yeah, they named the poor thing bean) as george giggles on the floor w their new fucking cat._

_but as they finish off another day, lying together (w a new cat, now!) in bed at night, both become overwhelmed w how fast their relationship developed. george secretly watches one of their first videos where they played poptropica together a lot, and alex likes to listen to the songs george used to complain about at the ungodly hours they both lied awake when they slept separately._

_they unconsciously cuddle closer together and smile as they slip into slumber, excited at the idea of spending the next day together again.)_

**Author's Note:**

> very sappy ending.. we love to see it! let me have my happy ending, we all deserve it :-D
> 
> thank you for reading, have a lovely day!!


End file.
